This invention relates to cushioning structures such as those used for transportation of articles, e.g., computers, fragile mechanical and optical devices, etc., which protect such articles during such transport and handling associated therewith, and cushioning structures such as those used within an electronic assembly, e.g., liquid crystal display, lap top computer, disk drive, etc., which protect such articles during operation and usage associated therewith.
Various methods have been employed to cushion fragile articles, e.g., electronic, optical, electro-mechanical components and equipment, etc., during shipping, storage, and operation. Foamed plastic and various shaped paper fiber spacers and corner elements have been used for shipping fragile articles in containers.
Plastic-based expanded foam, while often serving as an effective cushioning and packing material is, nevertheless, expensive and not environmentally friendly, requiring special disposal after the structure use cycle is completed. Various types and styles of paper cushions are often employed such as padded papers and flat papers that are shaped, corrugated fiber board, and molded paper pulp. These solutions are often low cost and more environmentally friendly. These do not, however provide sufficient resiliency or offer complete protection to relatively delicate articles after repeated and multiple drops, a common situation in the shipping and distribution arenas. These paper cushions often flatten out after multiple drops.
If an article is dropped, it decelerates over a relatively short distance upon impact, resulting in very high forces sufficient possibly to damage a contained article. The purpose of the cushion is, to obviously prevent any damage to the article. Repeated impacts require that the cushioning itself be able to withstand multiple cycles of impact and be able to recover sufficient resiliency to provide continued protection to the article.
Various cushioning members are used to protect comers and surfaces of articles from damage encountered during shipping and handling. Examples of various cushions are described below.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,726, to Yang, there is shown a molded pulp structure for positioning and cushioning an article, comprising a plurality of mold strips having a cushion section formed by a number of successive molded pulp units with each unit defining a ridged surface on the molded pulp.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,958, to Taravella et al., there is shown a two-piece dunnage device which includes a cushioning piece made of plastic foam material and a supporting piece to which the cushioning piece is mechanically attached without adhesives. The cushioning piece has a plurality of cushioning elements that extend from a connecting web. The supporting piece keeps the cushioning piece away from the sides of a shipping container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,359, to Liebel, there is described an example of packing a round body within a cylindrical paper tube, using triangular shaped corner posts disposed between the outer corrugated box and the cylindrical paper tube.
Another example is in U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,517, to Tisdale, where a load spacer or support is constructed of laminated paper having two trapezoidal shaped hollow load cells, one being xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d shaped, and interconnected by a top sheet or panel having depending flanges on both sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,730, to Wennberg et al., describes an isolation or packing material structure comprising bellow-like compressible layers interconnected by a zigzag folded strip which is alternately connected to the layers. Additional short projecting parts are positioned between the zigzag strip and the layers to provide support.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,384, to Siburn, there is disclosed a resilient packaging spacer with a plurality of flexible joined triangular shaped elements having a flexible insert for attaching the spacer through a slit in a carton to contain cylindrical or rectangular shaped articles.
Still another example is in U.S. Pat. 5,062,751, to Liebel, where a filler assembly is formed by alternately stacking and laminating xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped and xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d shaped sheets which are glued together along the sides and in the center.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,866, to Olson, describes a carton liner fabricated with a flat strip and a triangle shaped paperboard strip having triangular projections.
In yet another example, a plastic foam cushioning element is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,286, to Maurice, wherein a cushion is provided by adhering together two layers of different density foam.
Sonopost (TM) Design Chart product literature from Sonoco Products Company, Hartsville, SC, describes various corner post styles used for protecting the corners or edges of an article.
A cushioning structure which assures maximum protection to the article during shipping, handling, or usage, by lowering the acceleration level when an article is dropped, providing multiple incident cushioning protection, as defined herein below, has hitherto not been provided. To solve this problem, a new and unique cushioning structure, utilizing few parts, has been developed. It is believed that such a cushioning structure will constitute a significant and important advancement in the art.
It is therefore, and object of the present invention to enhance the art of cushioning structures particularly in the shipping, transporting and operation of articles.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cushioning structure which is integrated within the design of articles.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a cushioning structure which provides effective and continued shock and vibration protection to an article.
It is still another object of the invention to provide such a cushioning structure which can be produced using fewer parts thereby representing a cost advantage to the ultimate consumer of the package as well as to those who produce it.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cushioning structure comprising: a spring member including a load bearing portion having a load bearing surface and a plurality of spring lead portions, each of the spring lead portions including a retaining feature and extending from the load bearing portion and adapted for engaging an external surface; and a restraining member adapted for engaging the retaining feature of each of the spring lead portions, the restraining member flexibly restraining the spring lead portions when a load is applied to the load bearing surface of the load bearing portion of the spring member, the spring lead portions moving in a direction substantially away from the load bearing portion of the spring member when the load is applied, while the spring lead portions engage the external surface.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic assembly comprising: an electronic device; a base member; and, a cushioning structure, positioned between the electronic device and the base member, the cushioning structure comprising a spring member including a load bearing portion having a load bearing surface and a plurality of spring lead portions, each of the spring lead portions including a retaining feature and extending from the load bearing portion of the spring member and adapted for engaging the base member; and a restraining member adapted for engaging the retaining feature of each of the spring lead portions, the restraining member flexibly restraining the spring lead portions when a load applied by the electronic device is transmitted to the load bearing surface of the load bearing portion of the spring member, the spring lead portions moving in a direction substantially away from the load bearing portion of the spring member when the load is applied, while the spring lead portions engage the base member.